<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'Océan by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927409">L'Océan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, Minor Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Time Skip, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas prévu. Du sang. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Il en avait plein la bouche. Et il avait la voix de Zeff chantant cette vieille chanson dans un coin de sa tête</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'Océan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On remercie MinnieMey pour la correction o/<br/>Le texte en italique est une des traductions de la chanson d'Aokiji dans le film Z.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce n’était pas prévu.</p>
<p>Ce n’était pas censé arriver. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>L’océan a vu le monde débuter</em>
  </p>
</div><p>Kaido était défait. Cette histoire était enfin terminée. Pourtant, ils auraient dû s’y attendre, une nouvelle guerre avait commencé à Wano. Une guerre pour le titre de Shogun.</p>
<p>Ils auraient dû s’y attendre. Les intrigues politiques étaient monnaies courantes dans le monde, ils l’avaient bien vu pourtant tout au long de leur voyage. Sanji aurait dû le prévoir d’autant plus, il avait été dans une de ces entourloupes il n’y a pas si longtemps. </p>
<p>Pourtant ils n’avaient rien vu. </p>
<p>La guerre avait éclaté en quelques jours à peine après que Kaido soit tombé. L’équipage était encore souffrant des combats menés, tout comme celui des autres Supernovas sur place. </p>
<p>Des coups de feu. Du sang. Des hurlements. Des larmes. Du sang. Des explosions. Du sang. Des membres arrachés. Du sang. Du sang. </p>
<p>Il en avait plein la bouche. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>Et l’océan sait comment le monde finira.</em> </p>
</div><p>Luffy avait hurlé à tout le monde de retourner au Sunny. Coûte que coûte. </p>
<p>Ce n’était pas leur guerre.</p>
<p>Kinemon comprenait très bien. Il les avait aidés à fuir, alors que Chopper portait Usopp toujours inconscient. Le blond avait entendu la Room de Law se former avant même de la voir et quelques secondes après, une montagne de ferrailles empêchait la plupart des samouraïs de poursuivre les trois équipages.</p>
<p>Eustass tenait à peine debout après cet effort trop important et il entendait Killer le tenir éveillé en hurlant à son capitaine des paroles rêveuses. Bourrées d’inquiétude et de peur.</p>
<p>Leurs propres hurlements avaient rejoint ceux de la population quand les groupes s’opposant au règne de Momonosuke avaient fini par contourner la muraille de fer. Et quand celle-ci avait fini par tomber, quelques mètres plus tard.</p>
<p>Ils avaient entendu Killer hurler le nom de son capitaine. Puis celui de Law qui hurlait celui de son amant qui avait offert ces dernières forces pour leur donner un peu de temps. </p>
<p>Trop peu de temps. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <em>Même après ma disparition, l’océan omniscient ouvrira la voie.</em> </p>
</div><p>Zoro avait été forcé de prendre Luffy à bras le corps pour l’empêcher de suivre le capitaine des Heart pirates et son équipage dans le suicide qu’ils allaient commettre. Ils étaient tous à bout de force et ils pouvaient voir la Room autour d’eux faiblir de plus en plus. Bien trop rapidement. Bien trop vite. </p>
<p>Ils avaient été téléportés à l’autre bout de celle-ci avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Et Sanji grinça des dents en voyant leurs alliés combattre avec le peu de force qu’ils avaient. Les Kidd et les Heart pirates allaient mourir ici et ne pouvaient rien y faire.</p>
<p>Ils n’arrivèrent pas au Sunny sans encombre. </p>
<p>Ils perdirent Brook, qui disparut en mille morceaux sous leurs yeux sans qu’ils n’y puissent quoique ce soit. </p>
<p>Ils perdirent Jinbei, tout juste arrivé pour cette bataille et cette guerre, qui leur avait hurlé de continuer à courir alors qu’il se faisait transpercer par une dizaine de katanas. </p>
<p>Lui et Zoro firent ce qu’ils purent pour tenir le maximum d’ennemis à l’écart de leurs compagnons mais cela ne changera rien. Nami et Robin se prirent plusieurs balles et moururent sur le gazon du Sunny.</p>
<p>Usopp ne respirait plus dans les bras de Chopper qui fût décapité. </p>
<p>Franky disparut dans les fonds marins à la recherche de leur capitaine, tombé à l’eau.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>Je ne dois pas avoir peur, car tu es là.</em> </p>
</div><p>Le gazon n’était presque plus vert mais seulement rouge. Il n’avait aucune idée de combien de temps il allait mettre à mourir. Ni combien de temps Zoro allait mettre pour se vider de son sang. </p>
<p>Ils étaient dans un état lamentable.</p>
<p>Le vert avait une jambe en moins. Il était pâle, presque aussi pâle que les os blancs de Brook. Et pourtant, il y avait du rouge partout. Sur ses lèvres, sur ses côtes, sur ses pommettes. Sur ses bras. Sur ses, sur sa jambe. </p>
<p>Il n’était pas mieux. Ses jambes étaient détruites, purement et simplement. Aucun os n’était intact et la douleur lui donnait envie de hurler. Mais le pire était ses côtes qui perforaient peu à peu ses organes internes. Il n’avait pas la force de rallumer la fin de la cigarette qu’il avait encore aux lèvres.</p>
<p>De toute façon, elle était trop imprégnée de son propre sang pour qu’il ne ressente la nicotine.</p>
<p>« Oy cook. T’es encore là ? »</p>
<p>La voix de son compagnon était faible alors qu’ils se regardaient. Il ne savait pas comment il avait eu la force de se traîner jusqu’au bretteur mais il l’avait fait. Maintenant ce dernier avait posé la tête sur l’une de ses cuisses en miettes, le faisant souffrir encore plus, mais il n’avait rien dit. La position si habituelle était douce dans l’horreur où ils étaient. </p>
<p>« Ouais. » il cracha un peu de sang dans sa manche avant de rependre. « Ouais j’suis encore là. »</p>
<p>Sa main était tremblante quand il la leva pour la poser contre la clavicule de l’autre homme. Ce dernier poussa un soupir douloureux mais il savait que ça ne venait pas de son geste.</p>
<p>« On a foiré hein. »</p>
<p>Ouais. Ils avaient foiré en beauté. Et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils allaient mourir dans leur sang sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes et Sanji perdit son regard dans le corps de ses amis. Le tireur d’élite paraissait paisible, si on oubliait le sang du docteur sur son corps ainsi que le corps du renne encore agenouillé devant celui du brun et la tête animale à quelques centimètres à ses côtés. </p>
<p>Les deux filles semblaient presque endormies de là où il était. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages, il se doutait bien que l’horreur et la douleur avaient disparu des traits de ses deux princesses mais il revoyait encore celles-ci. L’archéologue avait presque l’air de prendre la rousse dans ses bras, à moitié sur cette dernière. </p>
<p>Il pensa à Brook et ses nombreux morceaux. A la vision de Jinbei et des sabres passant à travers son corps. A Franky qui ne remontait toujours pas. A Luffy qui avait disparu sous les flots. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><em>Je ne dois pas être timide car mes compagnons m’attendent.</em> </p>
</div><p>« Tue moi marimo... »</p>
<p>« Si tu me tues aussi. »</p>
<p>Il eut un micro-sourire à la voix presque posée du plus grand dormeur de l’équipage. Ils s’étaient compris. Ca n’avait rien d’étonnant en soit mais le cuistot était heureux de voir que même à deux doigts de la mort, ils arrivaient à anticiper les actions de l’autre. </p>
<p>Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Zoro attraper difficilement la garde de Wano. Ce sabre était toute la résolution et la promesse du sabreur, il était honoré de mourir par ce dernier. </p>
<p>Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à fredonner la chanson que Zeff jouait au piano quand il pensait que personne n’était réveillé. Et le vert le regarda un peu étonné. </p>
<p>« Ca vient de chez moi... » expliqua-t-il simplement, doucement, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre alors que le silence autour d’eux était lourd. « Zeff la chantait souvent.. »</p>
<p>Le sabreur hocha à peine la tête mais il n’avait pas besoin de plus. Il attrapa la main du cuistot qui n’était pas encore sur lui pour la porter à sa bouche et l’embrasser. Sanji eut un sourire à ce geste, à travers son fredonnement. </p>
<p>Il vit vaguement la pointe du sabre blanc venir contre sa gorge pendant que ses deux mains se posaient autour du cou sans cicatrices de son compagnon. C’était une des seules parties de son corps à n’avoir aucune marque. Il le savait pour avoir vérifié. Pour avoir embrassé certaines d’entre elles ou en vénérer d’autres. Pour en avoir fait certaines, aussi. </p>
<p>Celle circulaire sur la cuisse gauche du bretteur, en le faisant tomber sur un bout de verre lors d’une tempête par exemple.</p>
<p>Ou celle à l’arrière de son crâne, quand ils étaient tombés du lit lors d’une escale. </p>
<p>La détermination dans l’oeil brun le fit sourire à nouveau avant qu’il hoche doucement la tête contre la lame  qui faisait déjà perler quelques gouttes de sang. Zoro fit de même en sentant les deux mains puissantes du cuisinier prendre appui autour de son cou. </p>
<p>Il entendit le craquement de la nuque de son amant avant de sentir la lame s’enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il voyait le sang couler le long de cette dernière pour arriver sur le visage et le haut du corps de l’autre homme toujours allongé en partie sur lui. </p>
<p>Il en avait plein la bouche. </p>
<p>Et tout fût noir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>